


Rescue Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA Mary and Lucifer are no longer in the Mad Max verse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Lucifer, DARK!Mary, Demon, Human!Lucifer, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post Season 13, Rimming, Snark, So Glad You're Home Sex, Top!Sam, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Lucifer just got done with a case and are strolling through town when Lucifer gets kidnapped. Who has Lucifer, and why?





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> So this is a commission for the lovely @coffee-queen448!! She requested Lucifer getting kidnapped, Sam rescuing him, and them celebrating said rescue NSFW style. I hope this lives up to what you wanted, love!

It was a relatively peaceful day. Sam and Lucifer had gone out for a stroll, hand in hand, along the streets of the town they were staying in. The sun was shining high overhead, and there was a gentle breeze, enough to ruffle Sam’s chestnut curls. 

Lucifer tugged Sam closer, stopping in the middle of the street, before giving him a sweet kiss. Sam laughed and returned the kiss, loving how open and affectionate Lucifer was around him. 

The hunt was over, the ghost salted and burned, but neither former archangel or hunter felt like heading back to the bunker just yet. 

They walked to the edge of the town and into the forest, both of them wondering idly where a good place to pin the other against a tree and make out with them would be as they walked deeper in. 

It was Lucifer who found the perfect tree first, and with a few swift motions, Sam was pinned against a strong red oak, Lucifer’s lips hot on his and a knee wedged between his legs, giving him a place to rut as he gave back as good as he got. 

The kiss was hot, wet, and messy, both of them not caring about technique or finesse, just about devouring the other. Sam’s mouth opened first, and Lucifer took the plunge, grabbing Sam’s jaw and holding it in place as he licked the inside of it. Sam gave a weak moan and rocked his hips down against Lucifer’s thigh. 

“Never realized you were such an exhibitionist,” Sam teased when they broke for air. 

“I’m a prideful being, Sam,” Lucifer rumbled in amusement. “Showing off my handsome boyfriend and having people watch as he seems to surrender to me, only to turn the tables on me. . .” He inhaled sharply. “It does things to me.” 

“I can tell,” Sam teased, reaching down and squeezing Lucifer’s swelling cock playfully. “Don’t worry, it does things to me too.” 

Lucifer smirked and leaned in to kiss Sam again, but before he could, a black rope of smoke lassoed around his neck and pulled it tight, cutting off his air.

“Luce?!” Sam asked, in a panic. His fingers reached up to tear the smoke away, but he was thrown violently back against the tree as more black smoke rope wrapped itself around Lucifer’s wrists and mouth, just before Lucifer was about to scream. A thicker rope wound its way around Lucifer’s waist and Lucifer locked eyes with Sam, terrified. 

“I’ll get you out,” Sam said, fighting against the invisible force that was keeping him pinned. “Don’t worry, Luce, I’ll come for you.” 

The relief that sparked briefly in Lucifer’s eyes was the last thing Sam saw before Lucifer and his bonds disappeared. 

 

Sam barely made it to their hotel room without arousing suspicion. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair before pulling out his cell phone and calling Dean. 

“ _ What’s up, Sammy?”  _ Dean sounded like he was eating. 

“Listen, Dean, Lucifer’s been kidnapped,” Sam said, already pulling up his laptop. 

“ _ Why would someone want to kidnap your boy toy? That doesn’t make sense. He’s not an archangel or Satan anymore, _ ” Dean said, chewing on whatever he was eating. 

Sam was half paying attention. “I know, that’s what I don’t understand. No one should  _ want  _ Lucifer.”

“ _ Unless they were trying to get to you, _ ” Dean pointed out. “ _ Lucifer’s top of the food chain on that ever since you started bangin’ him. _ ” 

Sam hadn’t thought about that angle. “Alright, but why, Dean? Who would want me bad enough that they’d go and kidnap Lucifer?” 

“ _ I dunno, Sammy. I’ll have Cas put his angel radio ears on, see if he hears anything over the broadband, and I’ll check the library for you, _ ” Dean said. 

“Thanks, Dean. I’ll do some research from here and check in in a little bit,” Sam said, pulling up Google after finding his Youtube playlist for researching. 

“ _ Sounds good. We’ll let you know if we hear anything. Stay safe. _ ” 

“Will do,” Sam said absently, hitting play on “Moonlight Sonata” and going back to Google, typing in  _ smoke rope  _ as his first entry. 

_ About 29,200,000 results found in .87 seconds.  _

It’s going to be a long night, Sam had the feeling. He shouldn’t do this without caffeine. And he should check the wards. Yes, that would be the smart thing to do. 

He closed his laptop and stood up. There was a twenty four hour coffee shop just down the street. He’ll go get some coffees and something healthy to eat before coming back and checking the wards. Grabbing his pistol, he shoved it into the back of his pants, wincing at the feeling of the cold metal sight pressing in uncomfortable areas before adjusting. “Holsters, going to talk to Dean about getting holsters after this,” he said. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out. 

He returned twenty minutes later with five extra large hot coffees and ten orders of hashbrowns. Taking one of the coffees and sipping it, he set down the cup carrier that held the other four as he began to check the warding in the hotel, looking for anything that might mark Lucifer’s location or that someone had been watching them. 

With no such luck, Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his jaw. Returning to the table and his laptop, he opened it again and skimmed the search results.

_ Time for a new search query,  _ he thought as he typed in  _ paranormal rope. _

_ About 580,000 results found in .97 seconds.  _

He knew he was going to be here all night. 

 

Lucifer woke up with a groan and gave a long suffering look at the handcuffs keeping his hands bound above his head. “Really?” he asked plaintively. He fiddled with the lock on the handcuffs, trying to worm his hands out of them. 

_ Wait.  _ he told himself.  _ Stop. Assess. What else is inhibited?  _

Whoever had him captive had taken the liberty of cuffing his feet as well, and he looked down at the cuffs attached to the spreader bar.  _ Kinky.  _ Beyond hands and feet, nothing else was bound. 

More than ever, Lucifer wanted his powers back. 

_ Okay, focus. Are you missing anything?  _

He was missing his leather jacket he had been wearing- fall was a chilly time of year- his shoes and his socks. His knives and gun had also been removed from his person. 

_ So you’re bound, and you’re weaponless,  _ he recapped just as the door opened and a lower class demon walked in with a bottle of water. 

“That’s it?” he grumbled. 

“Boss doesn’t want to feed you yet, but she says that you’ll get fed soon,” the demon promised, eyes sliding from black to a more ordinary brown. 

_ She.  _ “Who is ‘she’?” Lucifer asked, accepting the water gratefully. 

“Some blonde chick with an attitude problem. She’s tryin’ to take over Hell and I guess one way to do that is to make sure that the King is no longer in the way.” The demon shrugged. “I’m just doing a job. Nothin’ in it for me.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yet, you won’t tell me.” 

“I stayed out of politics, even when you and Crowley were butting heads,” the demon replied. “Ain’t going to get involved now.”

“Probably wise,” Lucifer muttered to himself, draining the rest of the bottle. “Tell the boss I don’t like dealing with anonymous clients.”

The demon laughed and nodded, heading out. The heavy iron door sounded like the death toll of a bell. 

Lucifer sighed as he looked up towards his bound hands again. Until he figured out who had him kidnapped and Sam figured out where he was, he was alone. 

Again. 

He wetted his lips lightly before beginning to sing a hymn of adoration he composed a long, long time ago. He sang it in times of particular stress, and if this wasn’t one of those times, Lucifer wasn’t sure what stress was.

 

_ “Any luck yet, Sammy?”  _ Dean’s voice sounded exhausted. 

“Nothing, really,” Sam admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. It had been three days since Lucifer was kidnapped, and Sam hadn’t slept in those three days. He’d tried, a couple of times, but he couldn’t get comfortable, couldn’t stop tossing and turning. There was no somewhat warm body to curl up into, no voice murmuring for him to sleep. Lucifer wasn’t there. So what was the point? 

“ _ It’s going to be something really simple, and we’re gonna hit ourselves in the head when we come up with it, _ ” Dean remarked. 

“I wish Bobby was alive,” Sam admitted. 

“ _ Yeah, me too, _ ” Dean sighed. “ _ Unfortunately, the old bastard’s dead. We’re on our own. _ ” 

Sam stared at his laptop, at the tiny lines of black and white text, and he yawned. 

“ _ Dude, when was the last time you got some sleep? _ ” Dean asked. 

“What are you, my mother?” Sam grumbled. 

“ _ Sammy, you need to sleep. _ ” That was Dean’s “Cut the Crap” voice. 

“I can’t,” Sam mumbled. “Lucifer’s not here.” 

There was a long pause as Dean fought for the words to help his younger brother. “ _ Hey, man. . . his clothes and shit are still there, yeah? _ ” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, they’re in his duffle.” 

“ _ Why don’t you curl up with one of his shirts? _ ” Dean suggested gently. “ _ They should still have his scent on them, and it’s kinda holding him. _ ”

Sam blinked. He hadn’t thought of that. “Huh. I’ll give that a try.” 

“ _ Try to get four hours, okay? Minimum. I’d prefer something like eight but I know the longer he’s gone-”  _

“Yeah, I know, thanks Dean.” Sam hung up and immediately went to go find Lucifer’s favorite shirt. It wasn’t anything special, just a black T-shirt with the print of a skull on it, but for some reason it was Lucifer’s favorite shirt. He found it and carried it back to the bed with him, nose buried in the fabric. 

He was asleep within minutes. 

His dreams were plagued, however, by Lucifer’s kidnapping, and that dreadful black smoke rope that had ripped them apart. 

When Sam woke up after a fitful five or six hours, he had his answer. 

_ Demons.  _ Or someone who has control of demons. 

He called Dean. “Dean? I need a list of every demon powerful enough to shift their smoke into things like rope. The ones that are alive.” 

“ _ Demons? Alright Sammy, I got you.”  _

“It’s  _ Sam. _ ”

“ _ Whatever, bitch.”  _

“Jerk.” 

 

It’s been a week. Or that’s what Lucifer was guessing at. The demon brought him meals three times a day and water about six or seven. Eating with his hands cuffed in front of him was interesting, but it gave him time while he ate to look over the mechanics of it. He was let out of his spreader bar four times a day for bathroom breaks. The rest of the time, he was chained up with nothing but his thoughts and ideas. And his futile attempts of escape. 

By futile, he means he can’t work out these handcuffs. 

He’s heard “The Woman’s” (as he named her in his head) voice a few different times, as well as a demon’s voice- an old, powerful demon, from the sounds of it. Both sounded familiar, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, place either one. 

So he contented himself with trying to get out of his handcuffs, sleeping the best he could without the human heater that was Sam, or singing. 

He was singing, actually, when he met the demon helping The Woman. 

“ _ I sold my soul to a three piece. . . and he told me I was holy. He’s got me down on both knees, but it’s the devil that’s tryna hold me down. . hold me down sneakin’ out-”  _

“Kind of ironic that you’re singing about the Devil holding you down,” a new voice said wryly. Well, a new-old voice. “When you were once the Devil.” 

Lucifer raised his head, eyebrows raising at the handsome demon in front of him. “Belial,” he said with a fake sort of happiness to his voice. “How pleasant of you to decide to show your worthless face, you maggot.” 

The demon backhanded Lucifer across his face, and Lucifer felt his lips split. He really needs to remind himself that sometimes, he’s not an archangel anymore. 

“Right,” the once-King of Hell said, spitting blood on the floor by the demon’s feet, “you don’t like being reminded what your name  _ actually  _ means.” 

“I can kill you,” Belial threatened. 

“But you won’t,” Lucifer challenged. “Not until your little mistress finally lets you free to do so. And even then, I bet you would hesitate. You were always a bit of a shit demon. So much power in such a worthless state of being.” 

Lucifer’s head snapped the other way, his vertebrae cracking. He spat more blood onto the floor before looking the demon straight into his black, soulless eyes. “What do you want?” he snarled. 

“Oh, I’m here to observe you. She wouldn’t like it if her little pet wasn’t doing too well. Too bad I had to fuck up your pretty face.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “So your mistress  _ doesn’t  _ want me dead. Tell me, Belial, you’ve served under what, four different regimes in Hell? Five? And is it  _ ever  _ going to get better. Let me guess who’s left. Dagon’s dead, Azazel’s dead, Ramiel’s dead. I have no clue where Asmodeus is, and he wouldn’t be as  _ stupid  _ as to do this. The Knights are dead, all of them, or they’ve been converted back to human. So who’s the new puppet on the throne, ready to be manipulated?” 

Belial rolled his eyes. “What does it matter to you?” he asked in a bored tone. 

“Oh, just the fact that I’m in the bed of a certain Winchester and I’d like for him to know who he has to kill,” Lucifer said in a syrupy sweet voice. 

Belial laughed. “I don’t think Winchester’s got the guts to pull the trigger on a woman,” he sneered. 

“How do you think the final seal got broken?” Lucifer snapped. “Lilith was the final seal, and Sam Winchester killed her. He stabbed a female demon he was sleeping with. He’s killed more of your kind that I can care to count.” 

“Well,” Belial drawled as he sauntered away, “that’d work. . . if she was a demon. She’s still human, Lucifer. Not that she will be for much longer. We’re working on a ritual for her to be a powerful demon, rivaling Alastair and Lilith in strength.” 

Lucifer gave a “not bad” expression. “I don’t wish you luck,” he said. “I can’t wish luck upon something that’s worthless, after all.” 

Belial snarled, but clanged the door shut behind him without assaulting Lucifer, either verbally or physically, again. 

Lucifer sighed and rolled his neck out before spitting more blood out onto the ground. 

He wondered what human female would be ballsy enough to kidnap Lucifer right underneath Sam’s nose. 

Thinking of Sam made his heart ache. 

_ Hold out for Sam. You’re strong, and so is he. He’ll find you.  _

Lucifer raised his face to the stone ceiling, and prayed. 

“Father,” he whispered. “Bring me home to Sam. That’s all I ask. Is for him to bring me home. Alive.” 

 

“I’ve got one sigil left, Dean,” Sam said, rolling his shoulders out as he began to draw out the final sigil, known as the Seal of Belial. 

Dean and Sam had been working tirelessly for the past five days to figure out what demon had Lucifer. It was a scrying spell, given to them with great reluctance by Rowena, and as long as there was even an ounce of liquid around, it’d show them the whole room that the demon was in. 

They’ve gone through countless of demons high enough in the ranks, and Sam had just completed Asmodeus before moving onto Belial. 

“ _ So exactly who the Hell is Belial? _ ” Dean asked. 

Sam sighed. Typical of Dean to have found the name but not research it. “In all honesty? They say he was the Devil before Lucifer arrived. Some lore even speculates that he’s Lucifer’s father, but there’s of course some discourse on that.” 

Dean groaned. “ _ So basically, Devil 1.0? _ ” 

Sam shrugged. “Maybe. His name in Hebrew means ‘worthless’.” 

Dean snorted. “ _ Hilarious. I think I might like Luci better. _ ” 

Sam finished drawing the sigil and wiped his hand over his brow. “Alright. I’m going to start the spell again.” 

“ _ Good luck, _ ” Dean said. 

Sam nodded, forgetting Dean couldn’t see him, and began to recite the harsh Latin to hopefully scry in the room Lucifer was in. 

There was something on the ground, something that Sam used to hone in on the simple crystal he was using. 

“ _ How bad could it be? _ ” he heard Lucifer ask, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Dean also sighed in relief. “ _ I mean, there aren’t many stupid humans out there who would go the lengths to kidnap Sam Winchester’s boyfriend.”  _

“ _ There aren’t, _ ” the demon admitted. Sam tried to angle himself up to get a better look at Lucifer’s face, but it wasn’t working. “ _ But there is one, and I guess she figured as long as you’re depowered, you’re not a threat. And besides, after she gets her own power, I get to eat you.”  _

Lucifer was tied up, that much Sam could see, and while the picture was enticing, he hated the situation. “ _ Not before I break every single bone in your vessel’s body while naming it, _ ” Lucifer said, “ _ And I drive an exorcism straight into your ear, crooning it like a lullabye before saving your broken and battered bones to use for soup. _ ” 

Dean snickered and Sam shook his head in amusement, listening in on the conversation. 

“ _ You haven’t lost your creativity, _ ” Belial applauded in a mocking tone.  _ “Maybe she’ll keep you around just a bit longer.” _

“ _ I’m terrified, _ ” Lucifer said in a bored tone. “ _ Absolutely petrified. Look, I’m shaking in my boots. Or cuffs. Whichever you prefer.”  _

Belial snorted.  _ “You should be. _ ”

“ _ I have faith in Sam. _ ” There was a defiance in Lucifer’s tone, a type of defiance that most certainly lead him to being cast out. Sam could hear him using that tone towards Michael, towards God.

“ _ I know. Your precious little Sam. The way you talk about him makes me want to smoke out. _ ” Belial sounded like he wanted to gag. 

“ _ Awww don’t do that, you won’t be able to be a good barbeque if you insist on smoking a lot. Burns the food and turns it disgusting.”  _

A crack echoed across the connection, and Sam saw Lucifer’s head recoil from the solid punch to his jaw. 

“ _ Aww, it’s not fair, you being able to use me like a punching bag and going all MMA fighter when I’m all tied up and helpless, _ ” Lucifer mocked, spitting blood down near where Sam was scrying. That’s when he realized that he was scrying with Lucifer’s blood. His stomach turned and he felt like he was going to puke. 

“ _ It’s more fun that way, though,” _ Belial said. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “ _ I can’t wait to see Sam’s lips curl into a snarl when he kills you _ ,” he growled lowly. 

Belial chuckled and turned, walking away. “ _ Catch you tomorrow, Lucifer.”  _

Lucifer watched Belial go, humming softly before beginning to sing. 

“ _ Someday I’ll be free of your mistress _

_ And all you’re gonna be is worthless _

_ Someday Sammy’s gonna stab your eyes _

_ And all you’re ever gonna be is worthless _

_ Why you gotta be so worthless?” _

Sam ended the spell and slumped against the bowl. 

“ _ Was Lucifer singing TAYLOR SWIFT? _ ” Dean sounded scandalized. 

“Apparently,” Sam said dryly. “Alright. We know who’s got him. Now, it’s time to find out where they are and get Lucifer.” 

“ _ They can’t have taken him far _ ,” Dean pointed out. “ _ Go get a map of the town. _ ” 

“Yep, going out to do that.” 

“ _ And Sam? _ ” 

“Yeah?” 

_ “Be careful _ .” 

“I will, Dean,” Sam promised before heading out the door. 

_ Lucifer was marginally okay. He’s alive.  _

_ You can definitely bring him home. _

 

Lucifer looked up again as Belial entered the dungeon again, carrying a small cellphone. 

“What’s that for?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

Belial smirked. “Your last phone call to Sam Winchester. You were  _ so sure  _ that Sam was going to come get you.” 

“He’ll be here,” Lucifer said confidently. “Sam will always come get me.” 

Belial snorted. “He’ll be here for a corpse.” 

“Breathe, Belial,” The Woman said as she approached, placing a gentle hand on the demon’s shoulder. “Just because he’ll be here for a corpse doesn’t mean I want a pile of shredded meat.  Sam needs to be able to recognize his angel.”

Lucifer’s face turned as hard as flint, eyes lighting up in icy, righteous anger. “Mary,” he spat. “You’re looking delightfully well. Just the spitting image of the worst mother in the world.” 

Mary smirked. “Oh, come on, Lucifer,” she purred, running her fingers through his short blond hair. “I was never going for a ‘mother of the year’ award.”

“Yeah, it’s probably because you’re  _ dead  _ inside,” Lucifer sneered. “But still- those boys deserved better than you and John Winchester. John, I can give pass to. But you?” He spat straight into her eyes. “You’re worse than my Father, and my Father literally threw me into eternal damnation. Or, rather, he gave the order and ran the fuck away and had big brother do all the hard work.” 

Mary delicately wiped the spit away from her eyes. “You’ve lost your powers, you’re human, you’re chained up in a damp cellar while constantly having the shit beat out of you, and you’re still giving me lip.  I thought you were supposed to be the father of lies, not the father of sass.”

Lucifer flashed a grin at her. “Well, I wouldn’t be me without me making light of a shitty situation. I mean, they do call me the Light Bringer for a reason.” He winked before his face hardened again. “Do you think you’ll get away with this?” 

“Of course I will,” Mary smiled. “All Sam will find here is a shredded corpse and a faint tang of sulphur.  I’ll rule Hell; I’ll be stronger than he ever let himself dream he could be.  He’ll just think I’ve retired quietly to a small house with a picket fence.”  She chuckled.  “And if he did finally put together the pieces, he’d be so concerned with trying to save mother.  He’d never be willing to kill me.”

“Dean might,” Lucifer challenged. “Dean may not like me that much more than he used to, but he knows how much I mean to Sam. He finds out you’re behind this? You’ll be deader than Hitler.” 

Mary sighed. 

“Why  _ are  _ you giving me a phone call, anyways? It’s not like you’re going to demand ransom.” Lucifer affected a high pitched, snooty voice. “Please leave your big brother in pieces in a duffle bag off of the George Washington Bridge by midnight tomorrow, or this ear won’t be the only body part cut off of him.” 

“‘Cause I wanna hear the panic in Sam’s voice when he hears that you’re going to become Alpo,” Belial sneered. 

“Oh, so tedious and predictable,” Lucifer groaned. “Okay. So you do the phone call. You say you have me, that you plan on killing me, yadda yadda yadda. How the Hell do you know I just won’t go ‘Oh, Sammykins, by the way, Mommy Dearest is the one that’s behind this, so have Dean fly out here with Castiel because she doesn’t think that little Sammy-Wammy would pull the trigger on his birthgiver’?” 

Mary pulled out a slim pistol and pressed it against Lucifer’s temple. He rolled his eyes. “Again, predictable,” he sighed. He looked up at her. “You’re going to kill me anyways,” he remarked. “Like I have anything to lose.” 

“Do you really think you could die knowing Sam heard the gunshot?  Hearing that you were alive and brave and he wasn’t there?” Mary asked quietly. 

She had him there. “No,” he admitted. 

“Then I guess he doesn’t know,” she smirked. “Is his phone number still the same?” 

_ I should really talk to Sam about changing phone numbers. _ “Yes,” he said. 

Belial dialed and waited for it to ring while Lucifer carefully constructed what he was going to say. 

“Sam Winchester?” Belial asked, putting the phone on speaker. 

“ _ Yeah? Who’s this? _ ” Sam’s voice sounded weary. 

“Someone who’s sitting in front of Lucifer right now. He’d come to the phone, but he’s a bit tied up at the moment _. _ ” Belial grinned toothily at Lucifer. “And soon he’s going to become puppy chow. I’ve already smashed his pretty face a few times, but that’s ‘cause he can’t keep his goddamn mouth shut.” He sounded almost proud. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes.  _ Why did it have to be Belial, Father? Asmodeus would’ve been better. Ba’al would’ve been better. Hell, CROWLEY would’ve been better. Crowley WAS better. Why did you stick me with this worthless lung bag? _

“ _ Let me talk to him. _ ” Oh, Lucifer knows that voice. That’s his Lawyer!Sam voice, the one that basically brokered no argument. It’s the one that never fails to turn Lucifer on. 

“You want to talk to your boy toy?” Belial mocked. “Alright, I suppose it can’t hurt.” He held the phone up under Lucifer’s mouth. 

“Sam?” Lucifer said. 

“ _ Lucifer? Oh thank God, _ ” Sam sighed. “ _ Are you okay, angel? _ ” 

“Could be better,” Lucifer admitted quietly. “They’re going to kill me, Sam.” 

“ _ I know, baby, but you’re going to be fine. They’re not going to kill you. I’m coming for you. _ ” Sam’s voice was low, soothing, and carried an undertone of questions. “ _ Are you hurt? _ ”

“Few split lips, cracked jaw, the usual,” Lucifer said almost cheerfully. “I’ll be better once you’re here.”

Belial groaned and Lucifer shot him a glare. 

“ _ I’ll be better once I’m there,”  _ Sam was smiling, Lucifer could tell. “ _ Keep singing for me, angel. I’ll be there soon. _ ” 

“Be careful, love,” Lucifer said. He couldn’t let Sam be blindsided by the fact that his own mother was behind this. “It’s a real motherfucking trap.” 

Sam chuckled on the other line. “ _ Alright, Admiral Ackbar played by Samuel L. Jackson. Knew letting Dean and you near the TV at the same time was dangerous. I’ll be there soon. I love you, rosebud.”  _

Lucifer smiled. “I love you too, Sam.” 

The line went dead, and the gun moved itself away from Lucifer’s temple. 

“Good. I knew you would see reason.” Mary nodded at Belial. “We’ll have the ceremony at noon tomorrow. Once I ascertain my place as Queen, you may dispose of Lucifer. But remember- we want Sam to be scarred when he realizes that we kept our word.” 

Lucifer growled low in his throat. 

Belial nodded and bowed. “My Liege.” 

“He’ll turn on you, you know. The worthless scumbag there?” Lucifer jutted his chin out at Belial. “That’s what Belial means.  _ Worthless.  _ He’s the demon of lawlessness, and is a complete waste of space. Did you know, there is actually lore stating he was the original King of Hell? King of Hell’s trash heap, but I was always its true king.” Lucifer leaned forward, eyes glinting in the low light of the cell. “I may not have celestial powers anymore. I may no longer command the infernal legions, nor do I sing adorations and hymns to my Father upon the morn. But I was born a Prince of Heaven. I’m used to ruling. And I know Belial. He’s a backstabbing little twat. Just wait until Sam gets here. He’s going to gut Belial like a fish. And you. . . oh he may spare your life. But you’re going to wish he hadn’t. I won’t kill you, although I would be well within my right. But don’t think that Sam would hesitate if it was you.” 

“He wouldn’t kill Dean, if Dean had kidnapped you,” Mary sneered. “Family is everything.” 

“Family.” Lucifer spat the word out like it was poison. “Family isn’t about lineage. It’s about bonds of trust and love and faith. Sam knows and loves and trusts Dean. There wouldn’t be fratricide, true. But you can bet Dean would pay for it in other ways. Don’t be so certain Sam won’t commit matricide.” 

Belial chuckled. “Isn’t he cute when he tries to threaten you?” 

“It’s not a threat.” Lucifer relaxed in his bonds. “It’s a promise. They may call me the Father of Lies, but I speak the truth. Blood will be spilled tonight, and it’s all going to be on your hands, Mary Catherine Winchester. Sam may be the one slitting throats, but it’s going to because of you.” 

 

 

Sam finished the call just as his laptop dinged. Punching a triumphant fist into the air, he checked the location before calling Dean. “Dean, I found him. I’ll send you the address. If I call and shout the word-” 

“I’ll have Cas zap us there and help ya out,” Dean finished. “Be careful.” 

Sam nodded, knowing where Lucifer was. It was an abandoned prison, theoretically haunted by when they went by there was nothing on the EMF, not even a faint hint of sulfur. Of course, that was four or five days ago, when they arrived to do the salt and burn. A lot can change within four to five days.

His thoughts went back to the conversation with Lucifer, one phrase sticking out in his mind. 

“ _ It’s a real motherfucking trap. _ ” 

Lucifer hated the phrase “motherfucking”. To him, it was more vile than Sam calling out “oh God” during sex. If he wanted to say it, he’d flip it around to “fuck mothering.” It was an endearing part of the former archangel’s personality, and Sam actually kind of liked the made up term. 

_ But why would he use the actual phrase?  _

Obviously, his angel was trying to tell him something. 

“ _ Sam? You okay _ ?” 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just. . . Well, Lucifer’s kidnappers called.” 

“ _ There’s more than one? _ ”

“Well, unless they’ve told Lucifer that they’re nonbinary and want singular ‘they’ pronouns, I’m gonna say yes,” Sam said dryly. 

“ _ Alright, don’t get your panties jumbled up. Did you talk to the boytoy? _ ”

“Can you please stop calling Lucifer that?” Sam asked plaintively. “Yeah, I did, and he said something that’s sticking in my head.” 

“ _ Hopefully nothing perverted,”  _ Dean grumbled. 

Sam snorted. “No. . . it was the way he said it. He said ‘it’s a real motherfucking trap’.” 

“ _ He does know Admiral Ackbar is NOT played by Sammy Jackson, right?”  _ Dean sounded thoroughly amused. 

“Yeah, I think so. But he hates the term ‘motherfucking’. Says it’s vulgar. He cringes if someone says it on the street.” 

“ _ Like a lotta people do with ‘moist’, _ ” Dean said. 

“Right. And yet, he said it. He’s trying to tell me something, Dean.” 

There was a silence as both hunters thought about what Lucifer could’ve meant. 

It was Dean who figured it out. 

“ _ Son of a bitch. I’m gonna throttle that whore. _ ”

Sam figured it out then. Whore indeed. And Sam would bet  _ anything  _ that his own mother had a gun to Lucifer’s head, which was why Lucifer didn’t say anything too overt. 

“You’re staying at the bunker unless I call Poughkeepsie,” he said firmly tucking his gun into the waistband of his jeans and picked up Ruby’s old knife. 

“ _ Like Hell I am!”  _

“I got an idea,” Sam said. “One that doesn’t involve killing, but it will come to that if she doesn’t do what I say to a T.” 

Dean sighed. “ _ Fine. Do I get to know what it is? _ ” 

Sam smirked slowly. “Not yet. I’m going to need your voice for intimidation factors, though. I’ll call you.” 

“ _ Bitch.”  _

“Jerk.” 

 

“ _ No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I’m here, nothing can harm you- my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom; Let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you-”  _ Lucifer sang softly, humming the next few bars to himself. He was straining to hear sounds of Sam coming to get him, but he also knew he might not. One, because he was singing and two, because Sam was going to try to approach this like a ninja. 

_ Was that a gunshot?  _ He wondered idly as something echoed throughout the prison. Sighing, he looked up at the cuffs and decided to hell with it, he was going to fucking belt out Christine’s part. 

“ _ Say you’ll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you’ll need me with you now and always- promise me that all you say is true. . . That’s all I ask of you. _ ” His voice cracked, but he couldn’t care less.

“SHUT UP!” Belial and Mary had come into the cell. Mary looked calm and collected, but Lucifer caught the fear in her eyes. Belial, however, was definitely panicking. “HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE TO FIND US?!” 

“If I were to hazard a guess,” Lucifer drawled, “I would have to say he traced the call from the cell phone that you used. It’s actually rather simple to do, and useful.” He tsked. “You didn’t keep the phone call under a minute, did you? No matter. He’s here, and he’s going to rip your liver out through your mouth.” 

“Well,  _ stop singing,  _ or else he’s going to find us,” Belial hissed. 

“He’ll just follow the stench of sulphur and motherly betrayal,” Lucifer sneered. “He’s going to find me, one way or another. Whether or not I’m singing makes no difference. Now, you both be quiet.” 

Mary put the gun against Lucifer’s forehead and he sighed, crossing his eyes to gaze down the end of it. “Amateurs,” he muttered. He looked up at Mary, still sensing somehow she was human. “You haven’t been able to do the ritual, and now, you have half the demon force dead because Sam’s here. You should be thankful he probably kept Dean away, not that I think I would mind seeing a crimson flower of blood spread across that fucking  _ ugly  _ shirt you’re wearing.”

Mary flipped the gun  and used the barrel to smack Lucifer solidly across the face with it. Lucifer glared up at her, a little smirk spreading across blood stained lips. He could feel his face already swelling from the impact. “Oh. So  _ that’s  _ where Sam got his excellent spanking skills from,” he said blithely. “I must collect the two hundred fifty Castiel owes me- he thought it was from John. But I suppose Dean’s might be more like John’s. Little Castiel always did like a good rough and tumble.” 

Mary gave him a shocked look, and Lucifer flashed a grin. “What? You think little Castiel was too awkward for that? He probably had it wiped from his memory for whatever reason- retraining, Michael was huge on that after my fall, believe me- but with Balthazar?” Lucifer shook his head with a chuckle. “I’ve caught that little angel with his pants down more than I can say.”

Death throttles of demons were now getting closer, and Lucifer just watched the door in anticipation. 

“I say we kill him, right when Sam enters,” Belial said. “Imagine the look of shock when he sees Lucifer alive, then dead.” 

Both Mary and Lucifer sighed. “So predictable, I’m beginning to understand Sherlock Holmes’ plight,” the former angel said. His toes curled under him reflexively. 

“Not yet, Belial,” Mary said. “We’ll let Sam talk for a bit and THEN kill him.” She holstered her gun and drew out a bowie knife, smirking. “We’ll see if Lucifer’s still smirking when I’ve cut him from ear to ear.”

“Oh boring,” Lucifer groaned. “Be more creative. Jesus.” 

The door to the cell burst open just then and Sam came in, sawed off flush against his shoulder and an absolutely murderous gaze as he trained the sawed off on Belial. “I thought you said not to take your half brother’s name in vain?” he asked casually. 

Lucifer flashed a smile. “Circumstances, Sam. Whenever you’re able, just shoot the bar above the cuffs. I’d like to not feel like I’m on a medieval rack.”

“Of course, angel,” Sam softened his gaze towards Lucifer briefly. “Just let me kill the demon, and then I’ll shoot you free. And then we’ll deal with Mary.”

A flash of hurt crossed Mary’s face, and Lucifer couldn’t help but stick his tongue out at her. “Told you,” he said childishly. 

“Behave, Luci,” Sam said before firing a shot into Belial’s chest. 

The demon grunted and opened his mouth to smoke out, only to find that he couldn’t. 

“Devil’s trap bullets,” Sam said, lowering the shotgun and pulling out his knife and stabbing Belial in the heart, effectively killing the demon. 

Mary quickly moved over to Lucifer, resting the blade on his throat. “This is gonna be messy,” she breathed in his face, “But a girl like me doesn’t mind a little mess.” 

Another shot rang out and Lucifer smirked as his sore arms reacted, grabbing Mary’s wrist and twisting the knife out of her grip before grasping her by the throat, turning her around, and pinning her to his chest. 

“You spent how long attempting to outsmart your sons and joining the British Men of Letters, getting caught in that Mad Max world with me, and now been planning this,” he snarled in her ear, “and yet you  _ still  _ underestimate your son? Mary, Mary, quite contrary.” 

Mary struggled, but Lucifer’s arms were like iron and he looked at Sam properly for the first time since he entered. He looked pale and it was obvious he hadn’t been sleeping well. “Baby, you haven’t been taking care of yourself,” he tsked. 

Sam gave a tired laugh and lowered his shotgun again, keeping the knife up as he walked over. Reaching over his mother’s head, he gently brushed his lips against Lucifer’s. “You look like Hell, angel,” he whispered.

Lucifer smiled, brushing his battered lips back. “You would know,” he teased lightly. “I’ll be okay.” 

Mary made gagging sounds between them. 

“Wanna kill her?” Lucifer offered. “You’d be well within your right.” 

“I know,” Sam nodded. “But I’m not going to. Prison, I think, would be a much harsher sentence.” 

“You’d go to prison to,” Mary said. 

“No, I won’t, because I won’t be here.” He held up the sawed off, and Lucifer noted the leather gloves Sam was wearing. “Your prints will be on this gun, but mine won’t. I haven’t touched anything except for the knife, but you can get yours all bloody, can’t you?” 

Mary nodded slowly. 

Sam pulled out his phone and called Dean, putting the phone on speaker. “Dean? I’m here with Lucifer and Mary.” 

“ _ Yo, Ol’ Scratch, you okay?”  _ Dean asked. 

Lucifer chuckled. “I’ll be better once Sam frees me from the spreader bar and I’m in a bed. Sleeping upright is not recommended.” 

“ _ You’re the Devil, not a fucking bat,”  _ Dean snorted. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Sam? What’s your big idea?” 

Sam raised the blade slightly to rest at Mary’s throat. “Don’t think I won’t,” he said softly, “because I will. Now, we’re going to do this with one less life lost, understand?’ 

Mary nodded again. 

“What you’re going to do is this,” Sam said. “You’re gonna take my sawed off, handle it the way you would if you were actually using it, including opening up the barrell casing. You’re also going to stab a few of the corpses- only the ones that have stab marks- and get your own knife bloody. We’re going to leave then, and you’re going to call the police, tell them you just conducted a mass murder at the prison and you’d like to turn yourself in.” 

“And how am I-” 

“ _ Can it, Mary, _ ” Dean snapped. “ _ Sammy’s bein’ real nice and lettin’ you go kind of easy. Be thankful I ain’t there, ‘cause you wouldn’t be openin’ your piehole.”  _

Mary fell silent. 

“You will say you had one captive,” Sam continued, anticipating what Mary’s question would’ve been, “But he got away. Ricochet bullet freed him. There could’ve been, or there will be. You’re going to fire off a few more  rounds before you call the police.” 

“And if I don’t do this?” Mary asked defiantly. 

“Then I’ll kill you, sniper style,” Sam said calmly. “I’m an excellent shot, and there’s a sniper rifle back in the bunker. I’ll kill you in your own little jail cell, prison cell, whatever- I will find you, and I’ll pick you clean off. You won’t feel a thing.”

Mary’s eyes widened and Lucifer smirked. 

“You’re probably going to get several counts of murder, false imprisonment, and a couple of other things. They won’t kill you for it, since you’ll be confessing and explaining that you snapped and did this, but you’ll be in prison for a  _ very  _ long time.” Sam smirked, and Lucifer shivered. That was like one of his own smirks. 

“ _ I only see one issue in this plan, Sammy, _ ” Dean pointed out. “ _ How will we know that she’s confessing?”  _

“Simple. Luci and I will stay here while she makes the phone call. We’ll escape after that. And she’ll do as she’s told, because,” Sam cocked back the hammer on the shotgun, pointing it at Mary’s temple, “of that.” 

“ _ That’s my boy, _ ” Dean said proudly. “ _ Too bad our own mother’s the one we’re doing this to. _ ” 

“We’re  _ family,  _ you should be grateful,” Mary spat. 

Sam snarled. 

“ _ Sammy don’t. Listen, you little whore,”  _ Dean said, and Lucifer grinned maniacally, “ _ Family doesn’t end or begin with blood. Doesn’t matter to me. Sammy’s family, Bobby was family, Crowley was family to an extent. Lucifer’s family. You don’t do shit like this to family. You’re not family. You gave birth to me and Sammy. You haven’t proven yourself to be a member of our family, and you will never BE our family. _ ” 

“Well said, Dean,” Lucifer said. 

“ _ Thanks, man.”  _

“Give me your pistol,” Sam said. “Then take the shotgun and touch it while I free Lucifer.” 

“You don’t got the key,” Mary said slowly, exchanging one gun for another, running her hands along the stock. 

Sam kneeled down and observed the cuff on the spreader bar before wedging it apart with his bare hands. 

Mary stared at him in shock and Lucifer smirked. “What, you think this is the first time spreader bars have gone wrong with us?” he asked, pushing her out of the way as Sam gave the other cuff the same treatment. He tried taking a step, but he fell into Sam’s arms. 

“Easy, angel,” Sam murmured. “I’ve got you.” 

Lucifer smiled, nuzzling into Sam. “You do.” 

 

It took them over an hour before the police showed up and they heard Mary confess to the police about the mass murder. They sealed the prison off with the yellow crime scene tape and Sam carried Lucifer away, both of them sure that Mary will think twice about backstabbing them. They resolved to keep an eye on the papers for this little town, and Sam carried Lucifer back to the car he had rented. They were both tired. They’d celebrate his safe return tomorrow, after they got some sleep. 

Back at the motel room, they stripped down and Sam tended to the wounds Lucifer had acquired, peppering his skin with kisses. 

Lucifer was no stranger to pain, and it didn’t really bother him. Even as a human, he had a high pain tolerance. But everything seemed to hurt more the moment they were being taken care of properly. 

Sam soothed him and soon, they were both down in their boxers and in bed. Lucifer nestled himself in Sam’s arms, face in his neck as they both inhaled the other’s scents. 

“I’m so glad I’m here, where I belong,” Lucifer murmured. 

“I am too, angel,” Sam whispered, running his fingers through Lucifer’s soft blond hair. “Get some sleep, okay?” 

Lucifer nodded, and they drifted off to sleep together. 

 

Sam was the first one to wake up, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Lucifer a little tighter. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was half past noon, and it was about one when they fell asleep. 

They needed it, though. 

Sam rolled over and looked at his phone. Only thing on it was a text from Dean from earlier, saying that he’s glad Lucifer’s okay. Smiling, he rolled back over and cuddled Lucifer, watching him snuggle deeper into his boyfriend, hand curling over Sam’s shoulder. 

They laid there like that for another hour or so, Sam just perfectly content laying in bed and watching Lucifer sleep, thanking God that Lucifer had come home safe to him. That he was able to save his handsome, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend. 

Lucifer stirred and looked up at Sam with bright blue eyes and rumpled hair. He licked his lips and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 

There was no urgency, not between either of them. The kiss was slow, easy, but no less passionate. Mindful of the cuts and bruises that covered his angel’s lips, Sam gently pressed Lucifer down into the mattress, rolling on top of him. Lucifer’s arms simply wrapped around Sam’s strong torso, fingers going over the tanned skin. 

“I’m handcuffing you to me,” Sam breathed. He couldn’t get the image of Lucifer being snatched away from him, right in front of his eyes, out of his head.

Lucifer huffed softly and kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth. “That would be a bit impractical, baby,” he whispered quietly. “I’m here. Right here. I’m solid. Remind yourself of that.” 

Sam began kissing his way down Lucifer’s neck, keeping him pressed firmly into the mattress. “Mine.” 

“Yours,” Lucifer agreed. “Nothing will ever change that, Sam. Two halves made whole. M.F.E.O.” 

Sam kissed and nipped his way down to Lucifer’s boxers, slowly sliding them off of Lucifer’s sore legs. “I’m going to pay for an extra night here, just to make sure you can walk a little bit,” he murmured. 

“Sounds good to me,” Lucifer sighed deeply, shivering as Sam scraped his teeth over the jut of his hip. 

“Good,” Sam grinned. “You weren’t going to have a choice in the matter.” 

Lucifer laughed, rolling his hips upwards. “C’mon. I don’t wanna wait all day.” 

“Bossy,” Sam teased as he cupped the swell of Lucifer’s plump rear and tugged it towards him, tilting Lucifer’s hips up and exposing the dark furl of his entrance. Licking his lips, Sam dove into his feast, tasting Lucifer’s musk and sweat. 

Lucifer cried out, grabbing the bedsheets and tightening his fists into them, his voice throaty as Sam ate him out, coaxing his hole to relax enough to allow Sam in. He felt nips and licks and he positively whined like a bitch in heat once he felt Sam’s rolled tongue slide neatly inside. 

Sam was enjoying himself. He liked to surprise Lucifer with this, knowing that Lucifer preferred to perform this act on Sam, until his thighs quaked with the need to cum (“The fork is cheating, baby”), but Lucifer was wrecked when Sam did it to him. 

Besides, like Sam was going to let Lucifer do any of the work when he had just been kidnapped and beaten. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he did that?

The answer is a shitty one. 

Lucifer was groaning, writhing on the sheets above Sam as he withdrew his mouth and licked his lips. “Lube,” he rasped. 

Lucifer rolled over to rummage around in the nightstand, throwing the economy size bottle of lube at Sam before flopping back on the bed, boneless. 

Slicking up his fingers, Sam placed kisses along Lucifer’s quivering thighs as he slid two of them deep into his boyfriend. 

Lucifer gave a mangled cry, caught up in his pleasure as his hips thrusted down onto Sam’s fingers on their own accord, seeking more. Sam, however, was going to take his time, stretching Lucifer open as he scissored his fingers slowly and peppered soft, teasing kisses along his inner thigh and his hips, being careful to avoid his cock and balls as he strove to drive Lucifer crazy. 

Lucifer felt like Sam was trying to tear him apart. He was going so slow, even when he slid the third finger in. He was taking his time, making Lucifer beg and plead for more, and Lucifer was dizzy from it all, from Sam affirming that Lucifer was here, that this was Lucifer begging for his cock, shouting loud enough to wake any occupants of the hotel still sleeping at one in the afternoon as Sam’s roughly padded fingers pressed gently but firmly on his prostate. 

“Sam  _ please, _ ” Lucifer sobbed. “I need you, need you to fuck me, please!!”

“As you wish,” Sam murmured soothingly. “Don’t worry, angel, I’m here.” He sat up, removing his fingers from Lucifer’s now open hole and wiping them on the bedsheet before shucking his boxers. He climbed over Lucifer and hitched his legs up and around his waist. Lucifer reached down and guided Sam to him, both of them moaning as Sam slid into the warm heat. 

Sam stayed there for a few minutes, catching his breath and letting Lucifer get used to the feeling. He stared down at the angel he called his, watching his pale lashes flutter to play peekaboo with bright blue eyes, almost black in lust now and the way the creamy skin turned into shades of the pinks and reds of arousal. His lips were cut and black and blue and crimson, but in this moment, Lucifer was the most gorgeous creation in the universe. 

Lucifer squeezed his thighs and uttered a single syllable word. “Move.” 

Sam pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside, before slamming solidly back into Lucifer. 

The solid tearing of fabric echoed throughout the room as an underscore to Lucifer’s throaty cry. 

It was a slow, but harsh rhythm that Sam set, filling Lucifer up over and over again with his length as Lucifer shouted his pleasure to the ceiling and to the heavens as Sam bit the porcelain skin of his shoulder gently. 

They needed this. Needed to affirm that they were back and slow, harsh sex that went faster as Lucifer’s cries became higher pitched in need and want. Sam’s lips eventually made their way back to Lucifer’s, and the kisses were desperate, with sloppy technique and Lucifer biting Sam’s lips to match his own, but they couldn’t care less. It was hard to see where one of them ended and the other began, so entangled in each other that they were. 

Neither let the other know that they were close, or that they were about to cum. Their bodies gave them away and they’re not sure if they had the vocal cord strength in order to breathe the words needed. 

Lucifer came first, so tightly wound was he, and he came with Sam’s name whimpered out and kissed away, body trembling as his nails raked across the hunter’s back, painting their stomaches with hot white release. 

Sam came not long after, Lucifer’s constricting muscles too much for him to handle, and he came with a groan and clutching Lucifer close, rocking his body in as Lucifer milked him for every drop before collapsing on top of him. 

They laid there for a while like that, breathing heavily, Lucifer’s hands now gentle as he rubbed Sam’s back. Their eyes were closed, but they were connected once more- they had no need to look. 

“Holy hell,” Lucifer breathed, opening his eyes and stretching. 

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled, lifting his head up and gently kissing Lucifer. “How’re you feeling, angel?” 

Lucifer gave a tired smile. “Good. Really good. Could probably use a massage, though. And maybe something to clean up with.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer as he slowly pulled out, wincing as he heard Lucifer groan and watched his legs flop to the bed as if they were Jell-O. “I’ll clean you up and massage you,” he promised. “And tonight, I’ll wash your back in the shower.” 

Lucifer smiled almost sleepily and beckoned Sam closer for a kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby, so much. I’m glad I have you back.” Sam kissed him gently.

Lucifer kissed back and closed his eyes, humming softly. In this moment of peace, there was only one thing he could think. 

_ You put your arms around me and I’m home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
